l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hida Otoya
Otoya, also known as "the Veteran", was one of the Shogun's Advisors. Otoya had a wealth of tactical and battle experience gained from his days as a ronin. He had fought for and against almost every Great Clan, and had participated in the Clan War, the War Against the Shadow, the War of Spirits and the battles of the Four Winds Era. Gencon - Gift of the Shogun Ronin Spirit Wars Otoya served the Steel Chrysanthemum and his Spirit Legions for a short time, before he betrayed them to serve the Lion in the War of Spirits. Vacant Throne, p. 46 Kaneka After retiring from active combat and taking his considerable wealth to build a dojo in Shaiga, he met Kaneka in 1151 who became his greatest student and won Otoya's loyalty. Kaneka trained with Otoya until the spring of 1152, when Kaneka could no longer learn anything from Otoya. A Forgotten Saga, Part II, by Shawn Carman Shutai Otoya moved to Shutai, where he built another dojo. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 298 There he met other ronin who considered him a friend, as Yamazaki, Sugiyami Yagi, Kouda, Futaba, and an unnamed Kuni. The Destroyer War, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Lucas Twyman Otoya was a member of the secretive Otokodate Order of the Fifth Wind. Fifth Wind Cavalry (The Dead of Winter flavor) Gift of the Shogun In 1168 Kaneka had been wandering in the Empire disguised of a nondescript warrior known simply as "the Ronin". He sent word to Rikako that he wished to extend an offer to each of the Great Clans: to endorse his occupation of Toshi Ranbo only so long as the Emperor Toturi III remained indisposed, as the Empire believed. In return the Clans would be served by one of the greatest of the Shogun's Advisors. Shogun's lieutenant Shiba Danjuro was tasked with announcing the Gift of the Shogun to the Imperial Court. Rikako gathered the advisors, informed them of the task set before them and then met with Danjuro. She showed him the letter, which asked Rikako to make the announcement to the Empire. A Forgotten Saga, Part 3, by Shawn Carman It piqued the interest of many clans. Kaneka returned to the Capital after an absence of two months. Vacant Throne, p. 43 Joining the Crab This year, Otoya joined the Crab Clan at the behest of Kaneka, where he offered his decades of knowledge and experience to Toritaka Tatsune. Otoya expressed an interest in learning about the battle tactics of the Damned and had arranged to meet a new commander in charge of the combined forces, who had been training his troops for a specific, secret engagement. Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Since joining the Crab he took the Hida family name, becoming Hida Otoya. The Kaiu welcomed his counsel, and he spent a great amount of time at Kaiu Shiro, learning the ways of the Kaiu Engineer. Kaneka's death After the death of Kaneka during the Battle of Toshi Ranbo in 1169 The Truest Test, Part 3, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team his former advisors were ready to bring glory to his memory. Glory of the Shogun (Samurai flavor) Spider Clan investigation After the Kyofu's Last March with the Damned Otoya was a sensei at Kyuden Hida dojo. In 1169 ronin known as Spider had appeared in several places, and their activities were suspicious for the Crab. Tatsune sought the aid of Otoya to lead the Toritaka in their investigation despite the objections of Kuni Kiyoshi. Fire & Stone, by Brian Yoon Third Yasuki War In 1170 at the beginning of winter, the leaders of the Crab met to discuss the progress of the war. Otoya claimed that their forces would be able to push the Crane out of the province by spring, but Yasuki Jinn-Kuen said that the Crab's supplies would last no more than a month, due to the Crane's economic sanctions and the high cost of maintaining the Wall. Otoya suggested they deploy the Damned, but Kuon was outraged by the notion. Left with no other options, Kuon sent Jinn-Kuen to ask Domotai for terms. He returned with the terms of the Crab surrender, betrothed to a Crane, and as Yasuki Daimyo. The Yasuki lands were his bride's dowry. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer Shiro Kuni Otoya was entrusted by the Crab Clan Champion Hida Kuon to keep safe the knowledge maintained within Shiro Kuni. Storms of War, by Brian Yoon Destroyer War During the Destroyer War the castle was assaulted by the Destroyers, who were under the influence of Kali-Ma. Logistics of Death, by Brian Yoon Despite the aid of Dragon and Phoenix reinforcements the defenders were overwhelmed and the scrolls in risk of destruction. Otoya agreed the Phoenix magically transported the crab knowledge to safety. A gargantuan creature was expelling a part of itself through its back, shattering the castle walls. Otoya ordered to open the gates and the Third Legion carved an opening to allow the Unicorn charge against the siege monster. While the Destroyers had penetrated the defenses, fighting at the courtyard of the castle itself, Nobane's forces reached the creature and burnt it to death, but it was too late and the castle was overrun. Battle On All Fronts, by Brian Yoon Death In the month of the Dragon of 1172, Imperial Histories 2, p. 251 Hida Otoya died. His efforts in the defense of Shiro Kuni not only gave the Unicorn there a chance to carve out a retreat for the failing defenders, but they preserved much of the knowledge and history that was kept there. Ultimately, those actions also cost Otoya his life. No Rest, by Brian Yoon External Links * Hida Otoya (The Truest Test) Otoya Category:Crab Clan Members